The Return
by Blue-Cookies-are-the-answer
Summary: Lucy Hills has just found out from her parents that she was adopted. They told her that her parents were dead, but she doesn't quite believe that. So she goes to the one person she thinks can help. Shawn Spencer. Follow the three as Shawn, Lucy and Gus find the truth about this mysterious girl. Lets just say they got more than they bargained for.
1. Chapter 1

**The Return**

**A/N: Hey Guys! This is my first Fanfic, and I am relatively new to the whole 'fanfiction thing' so I would really appreciate it if you read this and reviewed! Anyway here we go!**

**Lucy's P.O.V**

"We aren't your real parents." My mother's words rang through my head as I stormed out of their apartment in Pasadena, California. Tears stung my eyes as I hopped into my car and drove off to my own apartment. My phone rang, the caller ID showing a number I knew very well. It was my father's phone number. Figures. I hit ignore and continued to wipe my eyes as I tried to keep from crashing. I knew he was worried about me, but I needed time. I thought about how this had all come about.

_**Flashback **_

_I had been sitting with my parents as they shifted uncomfortably. _

"_What's wrong?" I asked them, sipping some coffee. My mother opened her mouth to speak, but shut it again. "Tell me!" I insisted. My dad took a huge breath and cleared his throat._

"_There's been something we've been meaning to tell you for a while now." My dad said, staring at me. His blue eyes searched my brown eyes._

"_And what is that?" I asked, suddenly very scared. Dad had tears in his eyes. Uh-oh._

"_We aren't your real parents. We adopted you." Mom admitted eyes cast to the ground. I could feel my eye twitch._

"_That's not funny." I told them, shooting up from my spot. "This has to be some cruel joke."_

"_No honey…I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed, approaching me slowly. I backed away._

"_You've lied to me my entire life!" I yelled, nearly tripping over the coffee table. "If you were so sorry you would've told me earlier!" _

"_Honey I understand your anger, but we didn't want you to feel bad when you're friends had their real parents, and you didn't." Dad explained, seeming much calmer than mom. I shook my head angrily._

"_It doesn't matter! It's better to know the truth than not know at all!" I argued._

"_Honey please calm down. This wasn't easy for us to tell you." Mom, if I could even call her that now, soothed._

"_I'll say." I muttered. Dad stood up and wrapped his arms around me._

"_Sweetheart, listen to us. We need you not to search for him-them." I gaped at them before I threw my head back in laughter._

"_That's funny! You see, you think that I won't try to find them! Haha, good one dad." _

"_Honey…they died in a car crash about three days ago. That's why we chose to tell you now." Mom said calmly. I choked back a sob. _

"_You mean to tell me that they were alive and well for most of my life, and now that they are dead you choose to tell me!" I screeched. Mom flinched._

"_Lucy listen to me. We were going to tell you and give you an opportunity to find them, but they died." She was crying now. I shook my head in astonishment._

"_Bull crap, mom. You weren't going to do no such thing. You obviously knew who they were if you recognized their name in the newspaper. Tell me the real reason you told me." Dad and Mom stared at each other surprised._

"_You really are clever. Yes we weren't going to tell you, only because we were afraid that you were going to leave us for them." Dad said, carefully. I allowed a small smile. _

"_You know I love you guys too much for that. And you're right. The family that raises you is your family. Besides they didn't want me if they gave me up, right?" I was actually trying to comfort myself more than my parents, but I didn't say that. My parents nodded in relief._

"_That's my girl." Dad said, kissing my forehead. I hugged them both._

"_Love you guys! Anyway, I should go. It's late and this is a lot to process. Goodnight." I grabbed my stuff and left, tears stinging my eyes, anger still in me._

_To hell I wasn't going to look for more information about my parents._

_**Flashback ended**_

I pulled into the parking lot and climbed out. Running over to my door, I unlocked it and immediately sat down at the computer, not even bothering to lock the door or take off my shoes. I thought about the conversation my friend and I had. When my friend needed her name cleared, there was a man that helped her and found the true culprit. I typed his name in.

_Shawn Spencer, Psychic_

**A/N: So what'd you think? This was really fun to write, and I hope you enjoyed it! Please Review!**

**~Saving-Your-Dreams**


	2. A Fine Day

**Chapter 2**

**A fine Day**

**Me: Hey again guys!**

**Lucy: Sup!**

**Me: Aw, what the hell.**

**Lucy: What? At least Shawn isn't-**

**Shawn: Aloha my fair weathered friends!**

**Lucy:-here**

**Me: Well great Lucy, you've jinxed it. Anyway, I was reading over my last chapter when I noticed that I hadn't done the disclaimer so-**

**Gus: Saving-Your-Dreams here does not own us, or Psych. Only the plot and Lucy.**

**Lucy: Great. Well here you go!**

**Me: Since when did you guys start doing things around he- *Shawn gags my mouth* MRFSMD!**

**Shawn's P.O.V**

"Gus, my friend, I think today is going to be a great day!" I exclaimed, plopping down on my couch at the _Psych_ office. Gus shook his head.

"And why is that, Shawn." Gus inquired, doing some boring Pharmaceutical stuff on his laptop.

"Because today is Friday, and no one is dead yet." I responded, taking a swig of soda.

"True that. But we do have a client that wants to meet us." Gus reminded me. I groaned.

"Why do you always have to rain on my parade, Gus?" I sighed. "Who is it?"

"Her name is Lucy Hills," Gus said, reading off from a paper. "She wants us to find information on her parents." I nodded my head, wondering this girl's story.

"When is she coming?" I asked. Gus looked at me sheepishly.

"In about…five minutes." He said, looking embarrassed. I rolled my eyes.

"Typical you, Gus. Getting sidetracked by your boring Pharmaceutical crap, to tell me when a client is on the way." I shook my head, mocking disappointment. Gus rolled his eyes.

"I wouldn't be talking Shawn. Remember the time you forgot about that woman who needed help to find her dog?" Gus reminded me. I rolled my eyes again.

"Come on Gus. She made it out okay." Gus threw his hands up in the air.

"Yeah, after being stuck in the office for three days! It's a good thing we have food and water in here."

"Was it really three days? Hm, I don't seem to recall." Just then a girl came into the office. I had to say she was pretty good looking, with brown eyes and long straight strawberry blonde hair. She was short, but athletic looking as if she worked out a lot. She was definitely a Californian, but the thought that she looked hot seemed…strange for some reason. As if she was related somehow…

"Hello, I'm looking for 'Gus'. I spoke with him on the phone yesterday." She said. Her brown eyes searched us. Gus, who looked like he had laid eyes on a million dollars, stepped up.

"Hello Ms. Hills. I am Gus." He shook her hand, and she blushed a little.

"Hello. You can just call me Lucy." She responded. Her eyes settled on me, as if she was analyzing me. I found myself doing the same thing.

"Hey, I'm Shawn Spencer, Psychic consultant for the SBPD. How may I help you?" I asked her. She smirked.

"Yes, I've heard a lot about you." I grew interested.

"Really? What?"

"Well mostly how unprofessional, immature, pompous_" I cleared my throat. "But I also heard how good you are at solving cases, and how you had a big heart. Also how funny you are, so this should be interesting." I grinned. Gus coughed.

"What did they say about me?" He asked, smiling at her. Lucy grinned back. This should be good. Not a lot of people remembered Gus…

"Well…they said how professional you are, and how smart you are. I also heard something about a…Super Sniffer?" She responded. I widened my eyes in surprise while Gus jumped up and down.

"I told you that the Sniffer would be a hit!" Gus boasted. Lucy laughed.

"Anyway, down to business." I interrupted. "You said you need help finding information about your parents?" Lucy's face instantly darkened.

"Yeah."

**Lucy's P.O.V**

We sat down on the couch while I explained my story, Shawn and Gus interrupting to make movie references every so often, which I found hilarious. They made me laugh to the point I nearly started crying, and I found it sweet how they beamed when I added my two cents in with my own. Eventually though we got serious.

"They died four days ago." I told them, shaking my head. Gus patted my arm in sympathy. "I just find it odd that my parents would tell me not to look up information on them. I have a right to know! Anyway, that's where I am hoping you will help me." I handed them the newspaper article on the two people that died on that day. Shawn scanned the article, his eyes squinting every so often as if there was something he couldn't read. After about five minutes, he looked up.

"Um, Lucy, what are your current parent's names?" He inquired.

"Jeff and Loraine Hill. Why?"

"I'm getting a vision." Shawn said. He placed his hands on his temple, and shut his eyes. I looked at Gus.

"Does this happen a lot?" I asked. Gus nodded and rubbed his head like he had a migraine.

"Unfortunately, yes." Shawn gasped, his eyes opening. He gave me a troubled look before moving on.

"Listen Lucy, I'm not trying to call Jeff and Loraine Hill liars but," Shawn stared into my eyes. "These people in the article aren't your parents."

**A/N:**

**Lucy: Wait, they aren't?**

**Me: You knew that!**

**Shawn: Who are her real parents?**

**Me: You know!**

**Gus: Yeah guys. She explained all of that…**

**Me: Thank you Gus. Oh gross, I still taste sock in my mouth!**

**Shawn: It was my sock... **

**Me: Well remember to review. I'm going to go puke my guts out. Oh god, how long has it been since you washed this damn sock!?**

**Shawn: About a year…AHHH! *Shawn proceeds to run as I chase him***

**Gus: Later and remember to review!**


End file.
